When Love Gets Confusing
by Cbear11205
Summary: Yuami's home (the Western Water tribe village) has been distroyed shortly after she leaves. Will a chance meeting with a certain water bender that leads her to a certain avatar give her the chance to help her village and get a new boyfriend? Or will an old friend ruin her plans?
1. Chapter 1:Yuami

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA If I did I would have made myself a character and have Aang fall in love with instead of doing it on the show I'm writing a story about it. No offense taken from Katara because Kataang is awesome!**

**Katara: Too late offense taken!**

**Me: Well you can take your offense back and I can take Aang. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Katara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Dear Diary,

Sometimes it hurts, to remember everything. I remember growing up in the western water tribe village. I remember the day they took my dad away. The day my former best friend Lai became engaged with my best friend Kuili. We had so many memories. On my 8th birthday Lai gave me my twin polar dogs Sanwa and I first started waterbending at the age of 9 he volunteered to be practiced on. We used to wander away from the village and he would teach me the stuff he learned in warrior training. Everybody said one that when we grew up we would marry. And I believed them until Laina showed up. Suddenly it was KaneandLaina. When ever I tried to hang out with Kane he gave excuses like "Oh me and Laina are going to the creek." or "I promised Laina I would help her with her water bending ." I could only stand by and watch as he pranced around with her with that starstruck look in his eyes. After awhile she left and I found a new best friend, Hurumi. I had decided to give Sanwa and Kane to my cousin Lui but I kept their puppy and named her Hurumi. By the time Laina left Hurumi was only 1 year old. I put everything I could into training her. Fetching my water pouch, getting help when needed I trained her to do everything. Thats when I started making up excuses to Kane who had a sudden interest in me. With Laini gone I was all he had, but I refused him, constantly. By the time I was 10 Hurumi was fully trained and I had started hanging out with Kane again. I could tell there was still something wrong with him so I decided to finally make new friends. Thats when I me Kuili. She and I could always have been found together and unlike my friendship with Kane I never felt that we were two totally different people. When Kuili turned 11 she invited Kane to her party. I didn't even know they knew each other. His gift to her was a betroval necklace. He then whispered in her ear "For the future belongs to those who prepare for it today."and she blushed. Then I fell into a isolation stage. I had a solid routine. Eat, spend time with Hurumi in the woods, eat, practice water bending,family time,eat then sleep. There was no time to think about my friends that were actually the people who I thought were my friends' betrayal except for in my dreams. Some of my dreams were horrible, me against Kane and Kuili in a battle 'till the death. I always woke up with the same thought "How dare they, they both knew my feelings toward Kane." Thats when my father got killed in a fishing accident. All I know about is once my mother found out she packed up and said we were moving. She left me an hour to say my goodbyes but I had none to say. I took Hurumi and gathered some things to remind me of home. Some water form the only lake there, a sculpture that me and Kane made a while back, and a waterbending pouch Kuili and I made. Although we were no longer friends I still want to remember the times we had that we're in Ba Sing Se I hope to make a new start and become a new person. Well I just wanted to say thank you for listening or reading or what ever you do while I tell you my entire life story.

Your New Friend,

Yuami of the Western Water Tribe Village

**P.S. Yuami is based on me I've alwats wanted this to happen in real life!**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA but guess what! Avatar Memes on Facebook just acknowledged me for liking over 99 of their photos! LOLOLOLYAYAYAYAYAYAY! That's so amazing!**

**Aang:Well good for you mean while I'm the one who falls in love with a stranger!  
ME: Shh! Your giving away the story!**

**Aang: OK. Just know that I LOVE YOU!**

**ME:Shh, don't let Katara hear you.**

**Katara: Don't let me hear what?**

**ME:Umm... *knocks Katara out* Problem solved!:)**

Chapter 2: Truth or dare

The Gaang sat around with nothing to do. Hiding in the woods outside of the Earth kingdom for a week had made everything seem boring."Hey I have an idea," said Katara as everybody looked at her impatiently. "Well what is it?" asked Sokka. "Well the girls in my tribe used to play this game called truth or ask someone truth or dare. If they say truth you have to ask them something and if they say dare you have to make them do the person who got asked truth or dare has to ask the next person that. So if everyone understands I'll go first."

Katara: Aang truth or dare?

Aang: Dare

Katara: I dare you to let everyone call you weird nicknames for the rest of the night.

Aang: But Toph already does that

Katara: It doesn't matter Airboy. Now it's your turn to ask somebody else

Aang:Sokka truth or dare

Sokka: Dare

Aang: I dare you to find Foofoocuddleypoops' mother.

Sokka: Are you crazy? She'll kill me.

Toph: This will be hilarious

*Foofoocuddlepoops' mother comes out and charges at Sokka*

Sokka: AHHHH *runs away*

Soon enough it was Toph's turn to ask Katara."I dare you steal something in Ba Sing Se and make it obvious," Toph said "But I didn't even say anything yet!'' replied Katara "Too bad Sugar Queen!" "Fine but I won't like it," replied Katara. Katara found a random girl in Ba Sing Se carrying a Basket. "Here I go," she said. "Hi I'm Katara," She greeted the stranger "Hi I'm Yuami. Nice to meet you," the girl replied " By chance do you know…," said Katara as she ran off with Yuami's basket. Yuami just stood there and looked at her hands as if the basket was still there. The she use the water from a near by fountain to freeze Katara. "Hey your a water bender," Katara said. "No I'm not a water bender. The water just decided to get up and freeze you,"said Yuami. Sokka was the only one laughing "Hey I like this girl," said Sokka. "Why in the name of the spirits would you decide to steal my basket? Your like what?15?,"Yuami yelled. "Actually I'm 14," replied Katara "Well I'm sorry for making such a big mistake," Yuami said sarcastically. "Listen I'm sorry I only did it because I was dared to. I'll make it up to you. We'll walk you home,"Katara said trying to back track. "Ok if you insist,"Yuami said easily persuaded. The Gaang followed Yuami to her house.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mission

**Disclaimer:By now you should already know I don't own A:TLA.**

**Sokka: Good you, would probably do something crazy like pair me up with Azula if you did!**

**ME: Well now that you mentioned it.**

**Sokka: No!No!NO!**

**Me: Yes! Yes! YES!**

**Aang: Whats going on in there?**

**ME: I'm about tho pair Sokka up with Azula.**

**Aang:Good idea!**

**ME: Ha ha! April Fools Sokka!**

**Sokka: Its like the middle of November!**

**ME: Too bad for you then.**

**LOL Avater Memes credited me again I made this cool picture and I sent it to them. They will see me a lot more in the future. **

Chapter 3: A Mission

When Yuami opened the door Hurumi lunged at her barking and licking her face. "No stop bad Hurumi," Yuami said but Hurumi didn't take her seriously because she was laughing so hard."Sit," Yuami finally managed to say. She dusted herself off and gathered her things "Now,'' she said ''Would you guys want to come to diner?" Sokka instantly smelled meat."Meat," he said following his nose rather his brain into the house. "We'd love to," Katara said cheerfully. They all decided to have a picnic outside instead of sitting at the small cramped table. "So, Should we finish Truth or dare?" Toph asked. " Or we can share stories," Katara suggested nobody cared enough to say anything so she continued " Gran Gran once told me there used to be a third water tribe in the west but only few new of said that they were all blood benders and they sometimes worked for the fire nation. She said they were evil monsters and the children eat their own parents." "NOT TRUE," Yuami yelled " I have half a mind to go up and punch the person who started that rumor. No wonder we never had contact with the other tribes. I would never eat my mom,blood bend somebody, or even think about helping the fire nation win this war. IswearIamsomadIcould…" she paused realizing what she had done "I mean how do they know that's true?" "Wow," said Katara "why didn't you tell us there was another water tribe?" "Because it's a place that has a lot of bad memorize for me and I really don't like to discuss it." . "I want to go vista it and see what it's like,"said Aang "If that's ok with you Yuami." "Well I guess it would be good to get back home. We just need my mom to agree." After a lot of convincing and a lot of preparation the Gaang + Yuami were headed off to the Western Water Tribe. " I wish I had never agreed to this," whispered Yuami. She wondered how everyone would react and most importantly how she would react. "I'm telling another story," Katara said "A long time a go there was this girl her name was was in love with this man named," Katara paused for affect "Ozai!" she practically screamed. Sokka jumped into Toph's lap shaking. Yuami started laughing hysterically. "hmhmhm," Katara said clearing her throat '' As I was saying. She was in love with Ozai and Ozai was in love with her. But then another girl came into the picture, Ursa. She was everything Hama wasn't. Soon enough Hama was out of the picture and Ursa married Ozai. But Hama sought revenge…." Aang drifted into his own thoughts and he noticed Yuami was inching closer to him."Bang," Katara yelled and Yuami jumped and grabbed actually more like seized his arm. Aang actually found out that he didn't mind. Katara on the other hand was glaring at Yuami. "Why is she even scared," thought Katara "She's probably faking". Aang felt the grip on his arm getting looser. When he turned to Yuami Appa suddenly turned and Yuami fell off the saddle. On impulse Aang grabbed his glider and went after her. "If he didn't save her now she would surely hit the ground and die" Aang thought.


	4. Chapter 4:Alone Together

**Disclaimer: Its really sad but I still don't own A:TLA :(**

**Did you Know: In the episode tales of Ba sing Se after Iroh sings Leaves on the Vine it says " In honor of Mako" Avatar Memes told me Mako was the guy who voiced Iroh. So I guess they decided to name Mako (in Legend of Korra) after him.**

Chapter 4: Alone Together

Aang landed and closed his glider "Yuami," he called. He found her lying unconscious under a tree. "oh no" he whispered. He brought her to the lake and make a bed and waited for her to wake up. every day he gave her any food he could find and water. After 3 days she gained consiousness but the set of the Gaang still hadn't found them."What happened," Yuami said after she woke up " You fell asleep then you fell off Appa and I came to save you but the other guys haven't found us yet." "Oh,'' said Yuami still processing it. "Hey Aang" "Ya" "Thanks". After a week they had a solid routine Aang gets the food Yuami gets the water then they practice water bending together. Then they go off and do their own thing. It was a simple routine but they got to know each other more. When Yuami was sleeping aang took a risk he went up to her kissed her and said, "I've always wanted to do that". Yuami was half awake before Aang walked away she hugged him and kissed him back and said "I've always wanted to do that to". That night they slept next to each other and huddled up for warmth. Soon they both fell asleep with Yuami asleep on Aang's chest and Aang leaning on a tree. When they woke up they saw Sokka, Katara, and Toph packing up their camp. "Oh. He's finally up," Sokka said "You two looked comfortable so we decided to let you sleep". Aang blushed. "Wha?" Yuami said waking up " What's going on?". "we thought you landed closer to the water but Hurumi helped us find you," Katara said then silently she added '' Although I regret it.". They all climbed into Appa's saddle and they continued their journey.

**Sorry this is so short. I promise never again. I just wanted to show that Yuami and Aang are in love and now they are in a relationship :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Only a Dream?

**Disclaimer: For Christmas I am wishing Avatar was mine and that I made a 4th season(self explanatory)**

**Thank you to Guest and Airbender for my first two reviews. Sorry I haven't posted in a while I had writers block and I needed to catch up on my school work :/**

Chapter 5: Only A Dream?

_"Who are you? Why are you here?" Yuami asked."I am Avatar Roku. The previous Avatar." "Ok why are you here.I'm not Aang."."I know but this concerns him. He is destined to be with Katara not you. You must stay at the Western Water Tribe as everybody else moves on." "No I will not. I'm not gonna let love go just because you tell me to. I make my own decisions and I decide my own decision is final." "Very well but I assure you, you will change your mind."._ Yuami woke up and saw everyone was awake and she rubbed her head. "Are you ok?" asked Aang? "Ya I just had a bad dream," she replied. "Time for Bending Wars," yelled Toph who suddenly appeared out of the forest. "What's that?" asked Yuami. "You'll find out," replied Toph. Toph picked the teams Katara and Toph against Aang against Sokka and Yuami. Which meant Yuami had the team had to hunt down the other team and use their element (for Sokka that means rope) to attach them to a tree. Sokka and Yuami found a cave and hid until they were found. "You know you look very familiar," Sokka said trying to remember when he was a kid. "Well a lot of people say that about me," Yuami said looking away. " Nope I definitely know you from is the Fire Nation,no. The Air temple, no. The south pole?" Sokka's eyes grew bigger as he realized who Yuami was. " Hey your that girl who.." he was cut off when there cave split in two."Run," Yuami screamed and they ran into the ocean and formed a water barrier around them. They followed the river until they go to the camp again. Then they found the tallest thickest tree and hid in it. When they were sure nobody was around Sokka said "As I was saying.." when Katara froze him to a tree. "Aw come on," he yelled. Yuami jumped off the tree and ran as fast as she could. She wasn't paying attention when she ran into Aang. She circled him in a fighting stance and he did the same. "So," Yuami said. "So," Aang said narrowing his eyes. Then fire encircled them and as they saw their attacker Aang realized it was Zuko. "Run," yelled Aang. Yuami ran but Aang din't follow. "Come on Aang," she yelled over to him. " No,'' he replied "I have to do this.". There was no way Yuami was going to let him fight a crazy fire bender so she snuck up behind the fire bender and got ready to fight. Zuko saw her but didn't acknowledge her. Then in a split second he had her by the wrists and held fire up to her face. "One threatening movement and it's goodnight for her," Zuko threatened. Aang backed down and watched as Zuko lead Yuami away. Zuko took Yuami back to his ship and threw her in a cell. Not caring that he left it open. By the time she navigated herself out of the bottom of the ship she was miles away from the nearest land. She heard Zuko and Iroh talking in a room ''And what exactly is your plan to do with the girl?" Iroh asked. "I plan to use her as bait to luer the Avatar. Then when we meet up again I will capture him." Yuami stepped back taking this all in. " Ok I still didn't know who he is but why is he trying to capture Aang," she asked herself. She led herself back to her cell and sat down. She could tell this was gonna take a long time. The next day when she woke up the cell was still unlocked so she decided to walk around. The guards were so caught off guard _(AN: LOL) _ that they didn't even realize they let her into the room Zuko and Iroh were strategizing in. "Well if you ask me I think you should go back and let me go," Yuami said ''How did you even get out," Zuko asked."Wouldn't you like to know," replied Yuami with a smirk on her face,"Oh I'm gonna love the look on your face when I beat you up,'' Yuami added. ''What," Zuko yelled. He jumped up and pushed her out of the room. "Watch it,"Yuami said when he practically threw her in his room. "Stay in here and don't come back out," Zuko yelled and slammed the door. "Geesh," Yuami though "What's his problem?". She snooped around his room looking for something to do. She found Zuko's diary under his pillow. She sat on his bed and flipped through it "Blah blah blah Avatar. Blah blah blah honor. Blah blah blah prisoner. Ok here it is," Yuami said to her self "I have captured one of the Avatar's allies. Stuff about how i was captured, yada, yada, yada." Then three words jumped out at her. "Going to Omashu". She was about to read the whole thing when the door opened. She jumped up and put the diary back under the pillow. When Zuko actually walked in she was sitting in a corner with her knees against her chest. "And so it begins," she thought. Zuko made a took off his shirt and got into his bed. Then he yawned really loudly and went to sleep. Yuami ignored him and decided to go for a "walk". When Zuko woke up he heard loud noises coming from the kitchen so he decided to investigate. Yuami was leading a conga line and all the crew had gotten pots and pans and started banging on them. When they saw Zuko walk in they all froze for a few seconds then ran back to their stations."See what had happened was.."Yuami started. But Zuko just left and went back to sleep. Then a zebramonkey came up behind Yuami and smashed her head with a pot. Then she felt like she was falling down. When she woke up she looked around. "In the woods, check. Appa ,check. Sokka,Toph and Katara,check. They were arguing. Aang,check. He was playing with Momo,'' Yuami though "What the heck". "What just happened?" asked Yuami. "Well while you were asleep Sokka, Katara, and Toph got into an argument on who won Bending Wars,'' said Aang,"So I got bored. The you woke up and asked what are you doing and so I said.." ''Ok i get it," interrupted Yuami. "So it was only a dream," Yuami though aloud. She blushed when she saw everyone giving her weird looks.

**I just wanted to share this with you but I think the reason I had (have) writers block is that I'm not confident in my writing/typing. But I will continue to write/type and I might do multiple alternate endings for this one and I am starting on a new story. So be on the look out for it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I might never finish this story


End file.
